youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Channel Awesome
Douglas Darien Walker (born ), better known online as Channel Awesome (also known as Nostalgia Critic, formerly ThatGuyWithTheGlasses), is an Italian-American YouTuber born in Naples, Italy. His channel consists of mainly consists of Nostalgia Critic Reviews, The Making of Nostalgia Critic Reviews, Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic, Bum Reviews, Doug Walker Reviews, Sibling Rivalry, Spoiler Corner, Various TV Vlogs, Pop Quiz Hot Shot episodes, as well as reuploads of classic Nostalgia Critic episodes. The reason why Doug Walker is Italian is that his dad was in the Navy. Early Life He lived in many different places across the United States when he was growing up. He went on to study film at Northern Illinois University, majoring in communications. After college, he worked as an illustrator and started making YouTube videos for fun. He first grabbed viewers' attention with clever 5 second movie versions of popular films, and gained more notoriety with his snarky "Nostalgia Critic" reviews. In 2008, "Nostalgia Critic" moved from YouTube to the independent site That Guy With the Glasses and Channel Awesome. By 2009, an increased income from advertising on the new site allowed Walker to quit his day job (a video that he made to commemorate the occasion also went viral) and develop his web persona full-time. Personal Life He and his company currently lives in Chicago, Illinois, in the United States. Cast The channel awesome cast consists of many people including Doug, Rob, and Barney Walker, Tamara Chambers, Malcolm Ray, Walter Banasiak, Jim Jaroz, Heather Reusz, and Aiyanna Wade. Controversy In March and April 2018, Channel Awesome was accused by various online personalities of abuse. Mainly The Right Opinion. On March 13, 2018, content creator and former Channel Awesome member Allison Pregler responded to a fan on Twitter asking about her reaction to a recent Nostalgia Critic review about 'IT'. In her response, she listed some of her issues with Channel Awesome. Allegations made against the channel include turning a blind eye to sexual harassment until it almost got violent, not compensating people for days of work, not providing food or water for people on their movie sets, and trying to force two of their contributors to do a rape/sexual assault scene. Channel Awesome lost about 70,000 subscribers due to these allegations. Related channels Back when Channel Awesome relied mostly on its own portal, it formed a network of reviewers. Only two remain affiliated, The Cinema Snob and Larry Bundy Jr. Former affiliates include AngryJoeShow, Atop the Fourth Wall, Chris Stuckmann, Lindsay Ellis and Todd in the Shadows. Collaborations Doug Walker sometimes collaborates with other YouTubers, for example, he appeared on Screen Junkies show Movie Fights and in one episode of Screen Junkies Honest Trailers for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of The Shells. Cinemassacre also appeared in a few reviews. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: November 25, 2017 External links *Channel Awesome Wiki This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on September 21, 2015. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Reactors